Temptation
by fembuck
Summary: Beth gives into temptation, just like Lola knew she would. Episode fic, 1x06 "B.C." BethLola, femslash


**Title:** Temptation  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Moonlight  
**Pairing:** Beth/Lola  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Warnings:** hot vampire sex,bloodplay  
**Summary: **Beth gives into temptation, just like Lola knew she would.  
**Notes:** Story makes reference to episode 1x06 "B.C". And mad props to Holly Valance for being so fine. And for bringing the femslash like a superstar just like she always does.

---

Beth placed the vial of black crystal back on the desk and breathed in deeply, shivering slightly as she opened her mind up to all of the elements around her. 

Beth's lips parted in pleasure. She could feel the molecules in the air surrounding her brushing over her body like a million fingertips, caressing her body everywhere.

Lola was right. The crystals were having the most wonderful effect on her. She couldn't believe that this was what vampires got to experience everyday.

Her lips parted and she sighed dreamily, a delicious smile stretching across her lips as she arched her chest forward, stretching into the air, luxuriating in it.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

Beth turned her head to the side at the teasing, slightly accented words, her smile growing feral as her eyes locked on Lola. 

Somewhere in Beth's mind she had the thought that she should be worried or scared or something of that ilk. Lola had tracked her back to her apartment after all, and was presently looking at her like she was a juicy steak. But Beth couldn't find it in herself to feel any of those things. 

All she could feel was excitement, amusement and lust.

"I'm a curious little cat," Beth drawled playfully. She stood slowly, sensuously, performing for the woman standing a few meters away from her. "Are you going to kill me?" Beth asked smiling again, trembling a little at the thought of Lola taking possession of her, holding her, bruising her and making her bleed.

Lola smiled. 

"Why would I do that when we could have so much fun together?" 

Beth gasped lightly, her heart pounding in her chest. Lola was suddenly standing behind her, her hands on Beth's hips and her lips on Beth's neck.

Beth trembled. Lola was fast, much faster than Mick. She hadn't been able to register any movement, not even a flash. The other woman had just disappeared from sight.

"Can you feel this?" Lola husked into Beth's ear.

Beth shuddered. She could feel the other woman's fingers playing over her abdomen, caressing her stomach slowly.

"Unh," she muttered unable to speak.

"Look in the mirror," Lola instructed, her fingers still moving as she smiled against the flesh of Beth's neck.

Beth lifted her eyes to the mirror on her desk, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth when she saw what was reflected back at her.

Lola lifted her head and gazed into the mirror as well, smiling predatorily at Beth.

The vampires hand wasn't even touching Beth. She was just moving her hand in the air in front of Beth's stomach. But Beth could still feel it. Lola was manipulating the molecules that were in contact with her body, making love to her with the air that surrounded them.

"Imagine," Lola husked, "what it will be like when I _do_ touch you," she whispered, sucking Beth's earlobe into her mouth, enjoying the way the human squirmed for a moment before she bit down on the flesh, puncturing Beth's skin, sucking the blood that was released from it into her mouth with a moan.

Beth's body jerked, a strangled cry tearing loose from her throat. She could feel the suction of Lola's lips on her ear all the way through her body, the pulling sensation concentrating in her nipples and between her legs. 

Lola laughed airily as Beth struggled in her arms and then loosened her hold allowing the blonde to turn around to face her.

Ravenous was the only word Beth had to describe how she kissed Lola. She wanted to devour the vampire. She wanted all of Lola in her mouth and in her hands, right that moment. Her kisses were hungry and sloppy. She sucked on Lola's lips and then her tongue. She chewed on her full bottom lip. She flicked her tongue against her upper lip and she licked all around her mouth before starting the process all over again.

Beth blinked rapidly, her head spinning as she tried to orient herself.

She was lying on her bed.

"God, you're amazing," Beth breathed out unconsciously, staring up at the older blonde in wonder, every part of her aching for Lola. A deep, powerful need she had never felt before was pulsing through her.

"Humans," Lola murmured softly, an almost tender smile gracing her lips. "You're so cute."

And then Beth felt her legs being lifted, her pants and underwear removed in the time it took her to blink.

Beth's legs fell open the moment her jeans had been pulled off of her, and she opened her mouth, greedily accepting Lola's kiss as the vampire settled herself between her legs.

They kissed for long minutes as Lola ran her nails up and down Beth's thighs and over her hips leaving angry red marks in her wake, and occasionally thin tendrils of blood.

The air in the room became tinged with copper and arousal. 

Lola licked at Beth's neck, lapping at it as her fingers slid between Beth's legs. 

For a moment Lola wished that she had undressed as well, but she knew that she didn't need to be naked to get off. 

Beth's hand wrapped around Lola's wrist tightly, stopping the vampire's teasing movements between her legs.

"Fuck me," Beth said, her eyes open and glazed as she stared into Lola's brown eyes. "Oh god, please fuck me," she went on trembling, her eyes blinking in an attempt to hold back tears that leaked from them anyway. "Please," she whispered again, "fu …. Oh!"

Beth's eyes closed as Lola's finger plunged inside of her, her head rolling back and pressing into the pillow behind her as her hips pressed forward.

"So good," Beth breathed out rasping. "I can feel you … everywhere … so full … inside, fuck … fuck … ooh," Beth continued to pant until her words died on her lips and her eyes flew open, staring up unblinkingly at the ceiling as Lola's teeth punctured her neck and blood began to flow from her.

Lola began to slam her fingers into Beth harder as she drank from the blonde, her entire frame thrusting against Beth in a full body fuck as Beth's blood flowed into her mouth and leaked from her lips, dampening the mattress underneath Beth and reddening Lola's lips as Beth's skin became slick with blood.

Beth's heart was pounding, her vision going in and out as her head swam. She felt lightheaded, and her body was weak and tingly. She could feel Lola's fingers penetrating her again and again as her fangs pushed further into the flesh of her neck. Pain and pleasure mingled making her pussy throb and gush.

She felt like she was dying.

Lola was draining her.

Beth's back arched, a single thought running through her mind. She was going to die, high, being finger fucked by another woman on sheets her mother had bought her.

Beth gasped, her hips arching up into Lola's hand … and then she was coming. Powerful spasms wracked her body as faint, nonsensical whispers emerged from her throat, until finally she collapsed against the mattress, twitching helplessly as Lola hugged her body tightly to her and moaned.

---

Beth blinked. 

A timelessly beautiful face was staring down at her; an angelic face with blood red lips.

Fingers gently combed over her cheeks.

Lola.

Beth struggled to keep her eyes open. 

Despite her efforts her eyelids fluttered and she was enveloped by darkness. 

When her eyes opened again, Lola was standing by her bedside table, long, slender fingers placing an object on the table.

Dark, powerfully magnetic eyes locked on her, and Beth breathed in deeply.

She was so beautiful. 

Lola smiled, and Beth felt her own lips twitch as she descended into darkness once more, all the while longing for crimson lips.

---

Beth groaned, her arm automatically lifting to cover her eyes as she recoiled from consciousness and the sun.

A few minutes later, she sighed deeply. There was no fighting it. She was going to have to get up, if only to close her thicker curtains over the thin blinds that were currently allowing the sun to stream into her room. 

Steeling herself to the inevitable, Beth stretched out her limbs, grimacing as she did.

She didn't remember getting hit by a truck. Muscles she wasn't even aware of having ached, and between her legs it felt like she had been riding a mechanical bull all night.

Forcing her eyes open, Beth struggled into a sitting position so that she could take stock of herself. Looking down the length of her body she jerked back, her heart seizing in fear as she saw that her chest was covered in dried, flaking blood. Red welts and cuts covered her thighs and hips, and there was some slight discolouration around her pelvis where bruises had formed.

Beth turned her head and looked down at her mattress. 

There was a large blood stain near the pillow and random spots of blood around it.

Lola.

Beth fell back against the mattress against as memories from the night before flooded back to her, and despite the completely fubar state her body was in, she felt the familiar tickle of arousal begin to rise within her.

Beth sighed, her eyes fluttering shut only to snap open a few seconds later as the fragments of memory from after her orgasm came back to her.

Turning onto her side, Beth reached towards her bedside table, her fingers brushing against what felt like a business card. Grasping it, Beth drew her hand back towards her and looked down at the card, reading:

_If you want to dance forever in the pale moonlight …_

_(213) 452 – 6339_

_Lola_

Beth sighed and closed her eyes remembering the feel of Lola's hands and lips on her; remembering the feelings of freedom and invincibility and sensuality that had been pumping through her the night before. 

She knew she should tear up the card and flush the black crystal down the toilet.

And she would … later.

The End


End file.
